Pausa
by ShadowLights
Summary: Al parecer, ambos siempre fueron jugadores solitarios. [Dedicado al Topic Daikari del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Nota de autora:** Esto no es **nada original** pero, mirando de nuevo una escena Hinanami de DR3, sentí que le caería bien al Daikari… ya que tengo este HC que Hikari es muy buena en los videojuegos gracias a Taichi, asi que esto sería un mini drabble AU… solo sé que tenía muchas ganas de recrear un encuentro similar con el Daikari /llora.

 **Basado en la escena Hinanami del EP1 de DR3: Zetsubou-hen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pausa**

* * *

Daisuke no se sentía satisfecho. Estaba lejos pero, a la vez, muy cerca de lo que deseaba. El haber sido trasladado de nuevo al curso de estudios generales, mientras todos los demás avanzaban en los superiores de cocina lo tenían lleno de recelo. Claro, no lo transmitía fácilmente pero, él sabía que debería estr ahí luego de todo su esfuerzo. El tener que repetir un año le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, tanto así que no lo tranquilizaba el escuchar el agua caer detrás de él en la fuente. El atardecer moría ante sus ojos y prefirió cerrarlo, ofuscando las voces. Intentó respirar y sujetó su pecho. Solo quedaba seguir adelante.

Pero dolía. Dolía mucho. No había tiempo para descansar. Debía de seguir esforzándose para alcanzarlos.

 _Blip. Blip. Blip._

Todo lo que tuvo que dejar de lado para lograr su cometido. Todo para que acabase en donde inició hace un año.

 _Blip. Blip. Blip._

El querer entrar al Hattori Nutrition College, solo para fallar y acabar en la Escuela de Arte Culinario de Osaka. No es que esta sea mala, en lo contrario. Daisuke se había encaprichado tanto con la idea, que no se encontraba satisfecho con lo que había obtenido.

 _Blip. Blip. Blip._

Por eso, por más que estuviese de vacaciones, retornó a Tokio, acudiendo a Shibuya. Observaba a lo lejos el lugar en el cual pudo haber estado, y maldijo el saber que debía regresar a Osaka pronto. Aunque, era incapaz de regresar a Odaiba. Los amigos que hizo los perdió una vez descubrió su vocación. Se esforzó y esforzó para ingresar, dejó todo de lado al saber que eso era lo que deseaba ser en la vida, que ser el mejor chef de todos era su meta.

 _Blip. Blip. Blip._

Pero ahora estaba solo en Odaiba, sin nadie a quién acudir para siquiera tomar un café en Harajuku.

 _Blip. Blip. Blip._

Claro que no contó que alguien se chocaría contra su torso, rostro sumergido en su hombro, y que siguiera intentando caminar por más que tuviera un obstáculo en el camino. Era capaz de escuchar cómo unos dedos daban con fuerzo contra millares de botones a gran velocidad sin detenerse por un solo segundo. El sonido en 16-bits que era capaz de reconocer provenía de una pequeña consola portátil que estaba estampada en su cuerpo a la persona seguir tratando de avanzar. Le recordó a un NPC afectado por algún _glitch_. Daisuke soltó un gesto de asombro y optó por analizar qué tenía a su costado.

Con cabello castaño claro y corto, muy corto, la chica tenía la frente pegada ante el brazo del moreno, todavía sumergida en la consola. Podía sentir el pecho de la chica aguantar la respiración, sumamente concentrada en su juego. Daisuke se puso a pensar en cuánto tiempo no se daba una merecida pausa para disfrutar uno de sus pequeños pasatiempos: los videojuegos. La blanca nuca de la chica relucía en el atardecer, y su vestido celeste dio un ligero movimiento con la ventisca. En la espalda llevaba una mochila de felpa que aparentaba ser de un gatito blanco con decoraciones moradas en las puntas de ambas orejas.

Cuando alzó el rostro, dando un fuerte respiro por la falta de oxígeno, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rosa y sus ojos rojizos brillaron con el poco sol que quedaba en el cielo. La música que provenía de su consola se le hacía altamente familiar a Daisuke pero no estaba tan seguro. Quizás era un pigmento de su imaginación. Ella terminó de respirar solo para reparar en la presencia del muchacho, quien estaba sumamente confuso con los acontecimientos.

—¿Hm?

Fue la onomatopeya que salió de sus labios. Ambos se observaron por un largo rato, nadie atreviéndose a romper el silencio.

Daisuke solo hizo sonidos de asombro y perplejidad. No sabía que decir.

La chica misteriosa soltó otra onomatopeya: _ah…_ Aparentemente estaba igual de confundida pero tenía aspecto de somnolienta.

—¿T-Te encuentras… bien…?—siendo capaz de decir algo, Daisuke suelta la pregunta más cliché de la historia, entrecortándose sus palabras no porque la chica fuese encantadora, sino por su capacidad de mantenerse neutral e inexpresiva dada la situación.

—Mm—afirmó, sin hacer ningún gesto. Se hizo a un lado, bajó el rostro de nuevo, y retornó a su pequeño mundo virtual retomando el paso.

Daisuke soltó un suspiro de alivio.

La música volvió a sonar en la consola. Familiar. Muy familiar.

Una pequeña luz lo iluminó. Juró que venía de ella pero, jamás lo podrá confirmar.

—¿Es eso… _Digital Monster Ver. S: Digimon Tamers_?

La chica frenó en seco. Su corazón se detuvo.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces? —su voz revelaba emoción, algo que Daisuke no creyó ver en ella luego de ese primer encuentro sacado de un manga para chicas. Ella se le acercó bastante, parándose en la punta de los dedos del pie para llegar a al rostro del moreno. Sus mejillas ahora estaban rojas de la emoción, al haber encontrado a alguien que reconociera su juego favorito—. ¿Un juego taaaan antiguo como este?

—Ah… S-Sí—afirmó algo avergonzado por la repentina y extraña cercanía con una completa desconocida.

Al escuchar dicha respuesta, ella se acercó mucho más, sus ojos brillando de emoción y sus mejillas todavía rojizas por el gran descubrimiento.

—Es un clásico, ¿no lo crees? —Acercó más y más su rostro, como si acabaran de encenderle un botón luego de encontrar a un fan más de su videojuego favorito—. ¡Totalmente un clásico! El primer juego de video de Digimon para el Sega Saturn. ¡Clásico de clásicos!

El PSP rosa de la chica seguía emitiendo los sonidos en 16-bits que le hacían recordar su infancia. Al parecer habían sacado una versión digital. Debería de jugar uno de esos días e hizo una nota mental. Merecía una pausa del estrés; del mundo.

—S-Sí…—algo ronco por los sucesos, Daisuke alzó ambas manos para alejarla, con los ojos algo cerrados para no verla directamente—. Una vez lo jugué cinco veces seguidas.

—¿En verdad? —la voz de la chica sonó más aguda por la grata sorpresa, e intentaba acercársele a cómo de lugar.

—Sí, de verdad—respondió él un poco más bajo, pensando que ella no le había creído.

—Diez veces es mi límite—retornando a una posición más decente, la chica luce llena de felicidad cuando retorna su mirar cobrizo a la pantalla del PSP.

—Eso es mucho más impresionante—Daisuke suda un poco al decirlo.

—¡Pero nunca antes había conocido a alguien aparte de mí que pudiera jugar tanto! —su alegría era desbordante, y eso le dolía un poco a Daisuke. La luz que emitía la chica era genuina—. Oye, muéstrame un día. ¿Lo prometes?

La pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido. No conocía a la chica pero, aun así, ella estaba haciendo una promesa con él.

—Ah… s-sí—volvió a titubear por la rapidez en la cual todo se estaba desencadenando, y al ser incapaz de decirle que mañana estaba partiendo de regreso a Osaka.

—¿Cómo así conociste este juego? —preguntó ella, sentándose al borde de la fuente de agua.

—Lo jugaba mucho cuando era de niño—él la imitó.

—¡Yo también! Mi hermano tiene muchos videojuegos, y yo siempre estaba en casa. Entonces a veces tomaba su consola _prestada_ —sonrió al decir aquello, en ningún momento poniéndole pausa al juego, jugando casi sin ver y su criatura Digital creciendo en óptimas condiciones—. Me di cuenta que me encantaba sumergirme a un mundo en el cuál podía salir y tener millares de aventuras por más que jugase sola.

—¿1P? —Daisuke sonrió también, salvo que con ironía.

—1P.

Al parecer ambos siempre fueron jugadores solitarios.

Aunque, la memoria de Daisuke fuese de poco confiar, tuvo la impresión que una vez hubo un 2P al lado de ese 1P.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió ella.

—Motomiya… ¡Daisuke Motomiya! —trató de sonar más animado, no era como él estar tan decaído.

Para empezar, ¿desde cuándo se comporta así?

 _Ah_ , recordó, _creo que desde que ese 1P a 2P retornó a un 1P._

—¡Mm! —asintió, complacida—. Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami.

El aleteo de los cuervos los inundó en un placentero silencio. Hikari seguía sumergida en su consola, feliz por la compañía. Daisuke sentía que dicha compañía era nostálgica, pero no supo el por qué.

—¡Ah, ya es tarde! Mi hermano se va a molestar—dijo ella repentinamente, retornando a un tono de voz imparcial como el de un inicio—. No debería estar aquí.

—¿Acaso tienes prohibido salir o algo? —Daisuke arqueó una ceja para luego reír—. Pero qué hermano.

—Estoy con fiebre—explicó—. Pero quería salir a tener mi aventura mientras cuidaba a este Digimon.

Un recuerdo vino a Daisuke una vez más. Un recuerdo de alguien a su lado que decía las mismas palabras en su habitación. Dos niños pequeños frente a un televisor. 1P & 2P.

—Juguemos. Juguemos juntos—Daisuke dio un profundo respiro—, de nuevo.

El viento volvió a cantar.

—¡Mm! —ella asintió, apagando su consola. Sostuvo con fuerza la mochila de felpa y sonrió a ojo cerrado—Después de todo, ¡hicimos una promesa! No está permitido ponerle pausa a esta misión.

Fue ahí cuando Daisuke supo.

El mundo a su alrededor había tomado una pausa.

Sí, ella había sido desde un inicio su 2P.

Siempre fue su 2P.

* * *

.

.

.

1P : 1 Player

2P: 2 Player

Solo por si las dudas.


End file.
